


Пропавшее Рождество

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Пропавшее Рождество

В год, когда Рождество покидает их дом на очень, очень долгий срок, как раз в сочельник, Натан приводит Питера в кабинет отца, усаживает за стол и говорит:  
\- Ничего не трогай. Сейчас покажу что-то.  
Натану почти пятнадцать, отца он не боится, и испуганный вид Питера, замершего как суслик, с неестественно прямой спиной, крохотного в огромном отцовском кожаном кресле, веселит его.  
\- Подожди, - Натан гремит ящиками стола, ворошит бумаги, передвигает пепельницу, пресс-папье, стопки книг. – Сейчас.  
Питер смотрит на него с благоговением.  
\- Вот, открой. – Натан суёт ему маленькую коробочку, и Питер таращитсяна неё круглыми от ужаса глазами, как будто внутри может прятаться змея или паук-птицеед.  
\- Открывай, - подбадривает Натан, и Питер, затаив дыхание, приподнимает крышку.  
\- Пурпурное сердце. Возьми, подержи в руках.  
Питер смотрит на золотое сердечко, боясь пошевелиться, и тогда Натан наклоняется через стол и сам вкладывает медаль в ладошки брата.  
\- Папа герой? - он поднимает на Натана глаза, от волнения голос его совсем срывается в писк, и Натан протягивает руку и щёлкает его по носу.  
\- Ты. Ты будешь настоящим героем, когда вырастешь.  
И Питер верит ему.  
Питер всегда ему верит.

В середине рождественского ужина приходит серьёзный человек в тёмном костюме. Он проходит в столовую, не снимая пальто, окидывает праздничный стол таким взглядом, словно он здесь хозяин, а все остальные - гости, и садится без приглашения.  
\- Даллас, - говорит он отцу, не протянув руки для приветствия, - давно не виделись. А нам, знаешь, есть о чём поговорить.  
Мать напрягается, поджимает губы, и Питеру на секунду кажется, что воздух в доме стал вдруг холодным, как будто гость не закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Остин, - говорит отец странно сдавленным голосом.  
\- Нэйт, милый, - подаёт голос мать, - не хотите с Питером пойти поиграть? Питер, детка...  
Питер кивает, отодвигает тарелку с недоеденным десертом, неохотно сползает со стула и плетётся к двери.  
Прямо за порогом столовой он останавливается, набычившись, засунув ладони под мышки.  
Натан кладёт руку ему на затылок, подталкивает:  
\- Пойдём-пойдём.  
\- Я не хочу, - Питер упрямится только потому, что с братом это можно.  
\- Ну… придётся, - Натан подхватывает его, поднимает одной рукой, легко, как щенка, несёт в прихожую, зажав под мышкой.  
Вот тут-то Питер по-настоящему злится. Ему не нравится быть малышом. Кому это может нравиться?  
\- Пусти, - кричит он, извивается, пытаясь вырваться, молотит ногами воздух, и Натан сдаётся – опускает его на пол; приседает, кладёт руки Питеру на плечи.  
\- Слушай, - Натан таинственно понижает голос, и эта таинственность и то, что так они с братом одного роста, нравится Питеру куда больше. – Слушай, я тебе скажу кое-что, один секрет.  
\- Секрет? – переспрашивает Питер. Волшебное слово заставляет его навострить уши.  
\- Ну да, - Натан трёт переносицу, улыбается заговорщицки. – Не сдашь меня маме?  
Питер возмущённо мотает головой.  
\- Я хочу покурить, - Натан громко шепчет ему прямо в ухо; Питеру щекотно, он морщит нос и трётся ухом о плечо. – У меня сигареты в куртке, прямо жгут карман. Ты же знаешь, что будет, если ма меня застукает?  
\- Она надерёт тебе задницу, - Питер ухмыляется до ушей, довольный возможностью щегольнуть нехорошим словечком и заодно похвастаться дыркой на месте выпавшего утром зуба, и Натан отвечает на его щербатую улыбку.  
\- А ты знаешь, что будет, если ма узнает, что ты сказал это слово?  
\- Она надерёт мне ЗАДНИЦУ! - Питер зажимает рот рукой, прыскает в ладонь. Грязное словечко на языке слаще леденца.  
\- Именно, - Натан подхватывает его под мышки, встряхивает, глядя ему в глаза очень серьёзно. – Поэтому я не скажу ей, что ты ругался, а ты не сдашь меня, договор?  
\- А дашь мне? – с надеждой спрашивает Питер.  
\- Чего тебе дать, герой?  
\- Покурить, - громко шепчет Питер и на всякий случай оглядывается – не услышала ли мама, но мама там, за закрытыми дверями гостиной, с отцом и человеком, который называет отца Далласом, и они разговариваю громко и нервно, почти кричат. – Немножечко.  
\- Размечтался, - хмыкает Натан. – Лет через десять, может быть. Пойдём-ка посмотрим на снег. Куртку не бери, я не скажу маме.  
На крыльце Натан закуривает, но затягивается всего один раз. Сигарета тлеет в его руке, он обнимает брата свободной рукой за плечи, и Питер жмётся к нему, завороженно глядит то на падающие с тёмного неба белыми хлопьями, то на серый столбик пепла, растущий на кончике сигареты, то на серьёзное лицо Натана, который прислушивается к разговору взрослых, такому громкому, что даже через неплотно закрытую дверь можно разобрать каждое слово, но Питера не интересует, о чём они говорят, к тому же половину слов он не понимает.  
\- Рождества больше не будет, Пит, - вдруг говорит Натан, и пальцы его сжимают плечо Питера так сильно, что тот пугается и поднимает на брата округлившиеся глаза.  
Натан виновато улыбается и ерошит его волосы:  
\- Ты только не расстраивайся. Кому, в конце концов, нужно это Рождество.

Натан оказывается прав.  
После того ужина отец мрачнеет с каждым днём, начинает всё чаще надолго уезжать из дому.  
Мать становится нервной и часто ругается с Натаном - они всегда ссорятся за закрытой дверью, но Питер всё слышит, даже зажимая ладонями уши.  
И когда следующее Рождество приходит в город, оно решает обойти дом Петрелли стороной.  
И следующее тоже.  
Питер привыкает к тому, что отца почти никогда нет дома, и вместо домашней праздничной еды на столе - заказанная по телефону из ближайшего ресторанчика, и подарки он больше не находит под ёлкой - мать суёт ярко упакованную коробку ему прямо в руки за завтраком дня, который раньше был праздником.  
Он растёт и всё чётче понимает, что Натан был прав тогда.  
Кому нужно это рождество.

Однажды в сочельник Питер просыпается оттого, что кто-то гладит его по голове, запускает пальцы в волосы, отводит их со лба. Он приподнимается на локтях, сонно моргая. Натан сидит на краю его кровати - в застёгнутой куртке, с рюкзаком за плечами.  
\- Нэйт? Ты чего?  
\- Привет, герой, - Натан касается его щеки, сжимает его плечо. – Вот, зашёл сказать «пока».  
\- Ты куда? – спрашивает Питер.  
\- Я уезжаю, Пит. Буду служить в армии. Во флоте, как папа.  
Каждое из слов Натана по отдельности понятно, но вместе они никак не хотят укладываться у Питера в голове – просто не имеют смысла, потому что этого не может быть. Питер напрягается, замирает.  
Брат легонько щёлкает его по носу :  
\- Эй, я же сказал «уезжаю», а не «умираю».  
\- Надолго? – выдавливает Питер.  
\- Да, пока на два года, потом… - Натан пожимает плечами, потом вскидывает голову, улыбается. – Слушай, пообещаешь мне кое-что?  
Питер через силу кивает.  
\- Я тебе буду писать письма, ты обязательно их читай, ладно?  
\- Это из-за мамы с папой? – спрашивает Питер. – Из-за них уезжаешь? Не надо, они помирятся, ты же знаешь.  
\- Нет, герой, не из-за них. Так что, будешь читать мои письма? Будет, как будто я никуда и не уезжал, совсем то же самое – будто мы каждый день с тобой разговариваем.  
\- Это не то же самое, - упрямо говорит Питер. – Совсем.  
\- Я знаю, Питер, знаю.  
Натан наклоняется к нему и сгребает его в охапку, сажает к себе на колени, прижимает его голову к своей груди и утыкается носом в растрёпанную темноволосую макушку.  
\- Я хочу быть кем-то, Пит, понимаешь?  
Питер не понимает. Ладонь Натана лежит на его спине, холодная даже сквозь ткань пижамной куртки, голос Натана говорит, что он не хочет уходить, а слова, которые Натан произносит, - совсем другое.  
Питер не понимает совершенно ничего ещё и потому, что Натан не брал его на руки уже несколько лет.  
\- Ну, давай, Пит, - Натан отстраняется, позволяет ему перебраться со своих колен на постель и встаёт. – Маме не говори. Ладно? Я ей напишу, скажу всё сам.  
\- Нэйт!  
Он спрыгивает с кровати, бежит за Натаном, выскакивает на крыльцо, - босиком, в пижаме, - хватает Натана за рукав, и Натан оборачивается, улыбается ему.  
\- Пит, брось. Я же вернусь.  
Питер упрямо мотает головой, обнимает брата, лицом вжимается в куртку.  
Натан бережно отстраняет его, берёт его лицо в ладони, смотрит в глаза.  
\- Не реви. Не ревёшь? Правда? Знаешь что... я же правда вернусь, ты же мне всегда верил - я тебя обманул хоть раз?  
Питер шмыгает носом и вцепляется в ткань куртки ещё крепче. Натан осторожно разгибает его пальцы и отступает на шаг. Ещё на шаг, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Эй, только не реви. Я вернусь и, знаешь что, - я привезу тебе Рождество.  
Питер всхлипывает. Натан делает ещё несколько шагов спиной вперёд - и резко отворачивается, быстрым нервным шагом, почти бегом, уходит в серое тяжёлое утро.

Ощущение, что праздник никогда не вернётся, поселяется у Питера в душе, и с каждым новым днём всё прочнее укореняется в ней, прорастает в рваном шраме, оставленном уездом брата, растёт и крепнет вместе с Питером.  
Питер неожиданно легко для себя самого привыкает к тому, что каждое утро начинается со старого доброго семейного завтрака: апельсиновый сок из пакета, пережаренные полоски бекона и подгоревшая глазунья на одноразовых тарелках; безжизненное лицо матери за столом напротив.  
Мать стала твёрдой и сухой, как старое дерево, и каждое утро рисует себе лицо: кровавые губы, египетские глаза, как у Лиз Тейлор в «Клеопатре», скорбные чёрные дуги бровей. Она не спускается к столу, пока не наложит этот чудовищный макияж, с того дня, как отец попал в больницу. Её настоящее лицо исхудало и ссохлось, и Питеру иногда кажется, что кожа её щёк скоро истончится и натянется так, что можно будет пересчитать сквозь неё все зубы. Питер каждый раз спрашивает себя, что она видит, глядя в зеркало после получаса с кисточкой для макияжа в руке. Он видит мумию, которая двигается и шевелит губами, произносит слова, которые звучат знакомо, но выходят из тщательно нарисованных губ мёртвыми, потерявшими изначальный смысл. Доброе утро, сынок; не хочешь кофе, милый; как спалось; что делаешь сегодня - на самом деле ей совершенно не нужны ответы, так что Питер не тратит время зря и отвечает ей неопределённым пожатием плеч. Короткими «угу» и «не знаю, мам» - когда она выглядит особенно жалко.  
Хоть с соком у нас, мать его, всё в порядке, думает Питер, отодвигая тарелку с едва тронутой едой, поднимается, со стаканом в руке идёт за почтой.  
Среди счетов и рекламы – узкий голубой конверт, письмо от брата.  
Питер улыбается.  
\- Я наверх, мам.  
\- Хорошо, милый, - безразлично отзывается Анджела.

«Привет, герой.  
Честное слово, каждый раз, как пишу тебе, не знаю, как начать. Пробовал подсмотреть в письма других ребят, но они все пишут своим девушкам, или жёнам, или матерям, а я пишу какому-то парню. Представляешь, если кто-то узнает? Приходится отправлять письма ночью и давать взятки почтовым служащим, чтобы они не раскололись, что на конвертах я пишу не «Мэри» или «Барбаре», а «Питеру». Посмотреть на фамилию и сообразить, что я пишу братишке, у них наверняка не хватит ума.  
Слава богу, сегодня я делаю это в последний раз, потому что скоро Рождество, и если ты не слишком много дел натворил за год и хорошенько попросишь Санту, то я вернусь как раз в сочельник и никуда больше не уеду, обещаю. Веришь? Лучше бы тебе верить, потому что это правда.  
Скучаю по тебе.  
Как мама и отец? Не отвечай, скоро сам узнаю!  
До скорого,  
Н.

P. S. Тут какой-то парень, кажется, подглядывает в моё письмо через плечо, сукин сын. Чтобы не попасться на письмах парням, придётся сделать приписку. Ты лучше не читай ниже этой строчки, это для парней, которые лезут в чужую переписку, чтоб им!  
ДОРОГАЯ МЭРИ-БАРБАРА!  
Жду – не дождусь нашего с тобой сочельника, моя сладкая крошка! Целую тебя крепко и сладко.  
Люблю тебя, моя маленькая непоседа, так горячо, что боюсь писать об этом, а то ещё, чего доброго, загорится бумага.  
Твой Большой Нэйт.»

Все письма Натана - одинаково бестолковые, бессмысленные, смешные, тёплые, как успокаивающий шёпот брата в самое ухо - давным-давно, когда у Питера ещё была пижама в мишки, - и Питер улыбается каждый раз, читая потешную нелепицу, написанную знакомым почерком; а потом вытирает глаза рукавом, шмыгает носом и прячет листок под подушку, и до утра видит во сне город, белый от снега.

Однажды, в один из череды одинаковых серых зимних дней, кто-то открывает дверь своим ключом, и Питер отрывается от экрана телека, встаёт, успокаивает настороженно выглядывающую из кухни мать коротким "Норм, мам, я гляну", идёт в прихожую.  
Натан, румяный, пахнущий снегом, снимает с плеч рюкзак. Смотрит на Питера с озадаченной улыбкой, потом присвистывает.  
\- Ого, Пит, да ты...  
\- Нэйт!  
Питер дёргается - и застывает, вспомнив, что ему уже не шесть лет, он одного роста с братом и не может с разбегу повиснуть у него на шее.  
Натан смеётся и сам шагает к нему, обнимает, прижимается щекой к его щеке.  
\- Пит…  
Дыхание брата касается его уха.  
Он медлит, прежде чем обнять Натана в ответ. Натан кладёт руку на его затылок, сжимает в горсти короткие волосы, наклоняет его голову вниз, к своему плечу, и Питер утыкается в него лбом, закрывает глаза, набирает полные лёгкие воздуха, пахнущего Натаном, и задерживает дыхание, словно боится, что брат исчезнет, если он сделает выдох.  
\- Питер.  
Натан целует его в висок.  
\- Такой большой, - говорит Питеру в скулу, и голос его вздрагивает, - как же ты умудрился так вымахать, малыш? Я же, вроде, только вчера уехал.

Мать обнимает Натана - неловко, будто забыла, как это делают, клюёт в щёку сухими губами; лицо её не меняется - безжизненная маска с тусклыми глазами; только когда она достаёт из из шкафа в гостевой комнате чистые простыни, слабая тень эмоции делает её лицо прежним, она замирает вдруг, будто вспомнив что-то, оборачивается, смотрит на старшего сына с усталой, вымученной нежностью. Натан с улыбкой забирает у неё стопку белья, бережно, как фарфоровую куклу, целует мать в лоб:  
\- Я посплю в комнате у Питера, не беспокойся, мам. Иди, отдыхай.  
Он вытаскивает раскладушку из кладовой, тщательно стелет хрустящую простыню, взбивает подушку, желает Питеру спокойной ночи и ложится. Питер засыпает под скрип пружин раскладушки и просыпается задыхаясь, со взмокшей под майкой спиной, чувствуя задницей утренний стояк Натана и ладонь брата на своём животе. Когда он шевелится, пытаясь сдвинуть руку Натана так, чтоб можно было дышать полной грудью, тот, не просыпаясь, подгребает его ближе к себе, закидывает ногу ему на бедро, сжимает его, обездвиживает. 

Питер прекращает попытки высвободиться, понемногу приноравливается дышать вполгруди, замирает в кольце сильных рук Натана, закрывает глаза и видит во сне рождественское утро: город ещё спит, дорога пуста, насколько хватает глаз, и они с Натаном идут по ней, держась, как давным-давно, в детстве, за руки, не оставляя следов на чистом, как накрахмаленная простыня, снегу.


End file.
